User blog:Titan95/Character summaries
Doctors Connie Connie Beauchamp was one of Holby's finest cardiothoracic surgeons when she worked on the hospital's Darwin ward. However, since moving down to the ED as Clinical Lead she's put in long hours and dedication to ensure the ED prospers too. It's not been an easy struggle for Connie and she's fought to get where she is today with her roots in Peckham. Not the easiest to work with, Connie has had to make sacrifices in friendships on her way up the ladder, most recently with Rita Freeman whom ultimately framed Connie for murder in 2015. Since the arrival of Elle Gardner and Rita's departure, Connie has focused her energy on Elle, growing ever suspicious that she's out for her role as Clinical Lead. In her first year of working in the department, she struggled to balance her career and spending time with her daughter, Grace. The arrival of Jacob Masters in 2015 ultimately came between Connie and her daughter once again. However, when she'd finally accepted their relationship, her and Connie were involved in a near-fatal car accident which turned Connie cold towards the rest of the staff once again. Elle Elle Gardner is a consultant in emergency medicine, and is always on the ball to ensure that her patients receive 5-star treatment. With three chaotic teenage boys to look after at home, Elle somewhat treats work as a break from being a mother and a chance for her to mingle with her colleagues. Elle was brought into the department by CEO Henrik Hanssen in May 2016 as a replacement for Zoe Hanna. However, little did anyone know that the two had a history going way back and had been close friends for a while. Elle didn't make the best first impressions on the department when she accidentally dropped Charlie in it for what she assumed was him stealing drugs. Despite this, she's been able to win back most of her colleagues' trust - with the exception of Connie. Connie's suspicions that Elle is out for her job have been high, particularly following Connie's car crash when Elle stepped in as acting Clinical Lead. Although Elle's friendship with Hanssen could get her potentially career-changing opportunities within the department, she goes with her initial thoughts and therefore what she sees will be the best for the ED and its patients. Dylan Dylan Keogh is a consultant in emergency medicine and the longest serving current consultant of the ED. Brought in by co-Clinical Lead Miriam Turner in 2011, Dylan has since established his own place in the department as well as leaving a unique impression on everyone he's worked with. Although Dylan is reluctant to build relationships with his colleagues, he loves to work with others in getting to the bottom of a medical mystery. Prior to joining the department, Dylan was a GP in a countryside surgery where he lived on a farm with his dog Dervla. He was also married to army medic Sam Nicholls, but they became separated before he joined the team at Holby. He was more than surprised when she turned up later in the year as a new registrar in the ED, and the truth eventually came out during the ED fire at the end of 2011. In recent years, Dylan has built relationships with a few staff including Zoe Hanna and Ben "Lofty" Chiltern, both of whom have now left the department. He's also had troubles with his father who walked out on his new wife and daughter - nevertheless, Dylan offered to help out with the baby. Although he may not want to admit it, Dylan secretly has a soft spot for things that matter most to him. Ethan Ethan Hardy is a registrar in emergency medicine who started working at Holby over three years ago, in January 2014. After completing work experience with HEMS in London for a year, Ethan went in to specialise in emergency medicine. To his shock, a week after his arrival his brother Cal began working in the ED too. Having not spoken for a number of years, there was tension between the duo at first, but they eventually came to realise that blood is thicker than water. However, since Alicia's return to the department in July 2016, they've been once again competing against each other - this time for her. However, there's only so much their relationship can take. Cal Arrogant, cocky and slightly irritating, Cal is one of the ED's registrars. Cal attended UCL for his medical training where he initially met Connie. However, when she arrived in the ED, this didn't give him any favourable treatment, much to his disappointment. Cal was just as shocked as Ethan to discover that their brother was working in the ED. Although Cal claims to care deeply about his brother, Ethan sometimes fails to see this, as Cal has treated him bad for so many years. Most recently, this has involved stealing £15,000 from him and stealing his research proposal for South Africa. However, Ethan has finally started standing up to Cal - and he doesn't like it one bit. Lily When straight-talking F2 Lily Chao joined the department in 2013, it was never her intention to specialise in emergency medicine. Her ambitious personality was a result of a strict educational upbringing and the creation of her own five-year plan, which would see her working in dermatology. Despite her initial goals, Lily went on to settle down in the ED and eventually became a registrar in 2015. However, the promotion also came with the added responsibilities - including mentoring Alicia Munroe. Less than two months after joining, Alicia left, claiming that Lily bullied her out of a job. Following this, Lily's colleagues gave her some much needed advice on both bedside manner and her treatment of staff. Since Alicia's return in 2016, they've acted civil to one another, although Alicia told her that they'd never be friends. In recent times, a romance has also blossomed between Lily and Iain, but Lily will certainly find it hard to focus too much on something other than work without negative repercussions. Alicia Alicia Munroe is one of the department's F2 junior doctors. Alicia grew up in Newcastle, where she also attended university for medical training. She moved down to Holby prior to her start in the ED in 2015. Her initial run in the ED was short - due to to Lily's bullying. However, Alicia returned to the department in July 2016, ready to dive into work again. Alicia was surprised when her parents moved down to Holby, and shocked when she discovered that her dad was staying with her mum even though she cheated. However, just a few months later the whole truth came out and it transpired that her dad was actually the one cheating. In addition to this, Alicia found herself between Cal and Ethan, not knowing who to choose. However, Alicia is conscious that their relationship means a lot to them, and she may even forfeit her own love-life to prevent driving them apart. Nurses Jacob Jacob is the ultimate alpha-male in the department. He joined Holby ED in July 2015, the week after bringing his sick friend in for treatment. He caused a stir on his arrival, partially due to his arrogant and cocky attitude. Later that year, Jacob was involved in the terrorist takeover of the ED and accidentally shot by the police. With Connie by his side supporting him, he eventually managed to dial down his behaviour and realise what was really important. Prior to joining Holby, Jacob worked at St. Lawrence's Hospital with Louise when she was a student nurse. They recognised each other shortly after he arrived, and she was soon forced to face up to her past. Connie has had an on-off romance with Connie since he joined, but their relationship ended for good in January 2017 when she made an official complaint against Elle. Jacob took on the role of temporary Clinical Nurse Manager in August 2016 after Rita's departure, and was given the permanent job around two months later. Charlie Charlie is the ED's resident nurse, having worked there for over 30 years. Despite having been in the job for so long, Charlie still shows commitment and dedication, even in the toughest of times. In the start of his career, Charlie entered a relationship with Baz, a doctor in the ED. They later had a son named Louis and married in the 90s. However, they later broke up, and Baz died several years later, leaving Charlie as Louis' sole carer. Since then, Charlie has taken it upon himself to support Louis through everything, even travelling to Romania with Connie in 2015 to rescue him. Charlie suffered a heart attack at Zoe and Max's wedding later that year, and took two months off work to recover. Since then, Charlie has focused his efforts on helping his colleagues, forming particularly close bonds with Cal, Ethan and Connie. Duffy Wherever Duffy goes, she always ends up back at Holby one way or another. She initially started working in the ED in or before 1986, as a newly qualified nurse. She soon climbed the ranks, and was promoted to sister in 1989. She entered a relationship with Andrew Bower shortly after, and gave birth to their first son, Peter, in 1991. They departed together in 1993, after Duffy fell pregnant with their second child. Duffy returned to the ED five years later as a senior staff nurse. In 2001, she fell pregnant again with her and Andrew's second son. However, Andrew died after being pushed down a flight of stairs leaving Duffy devastated. She later gave birth to her third son, Paul; Charlie helped her deliver the baby at her house. Two years later, she left the ED with her new partner Ryan, as they set off for New Zealand with Duffy's two sons. In 2006, she and Ryan had broken up, and she had set up a clinic in Cambodia with her new boyfriend Mike. After this, she continued to perform agency work in New Zealand and England, as she enjoyed to travel back to Holby occasionally. She was carrying out agency work in Holby in June 2016, at which point she discovered how much she'd missed Holby. She started working there permanently two months later. She split up with Ryan later that year, and married Charlie the following year. Robyn Robyn is the person to go to in the ED if you have a problem, need some help or just want a good chat. She joined Holby back in January 2013 as a student nurse. Four months later, she qualified and joined the ED as a band 5 alongside Jamie Collier. She initially struggled to come to terms with the increase in workload that came with the promotion, but eventually came to terms with the demands of the job. Robyn's biggest event since joining the ED was meeting Glen Thomas back in 2016. It soon transpired that he was terminally ill and only had months to live. Robyn still stuck by him and even planned a wedding. However, she was heartbroken when he didn't show up at the alter. To make matters worse, she had fallen pregnant with his child not long before. In March the following year, Robyn ended up giving birth prematurely in a graveyard when David's erratic behaviour got out of control. Her newborn baby Charlotte was in ICU for the next few weeks but eventually pulled through. Louise Louise originally worked as a 999 call taker in ambulance dispatch in 2011. She left her job there, only to turn up as the ED's new receptionist the following year. This annoyed Dixie, as the two had frequently had run-ins when she worked for the ambulance service. Before joining ambulance dispatch, Louise worked as a student nurse at St. Lawrence's Hospital with Jacob, but quit and retrained after an incident with a patient. After a chat with Duffy about nursing in 2015, she decided to take her exams and start working in the ED as a band 5. David David joined Holby ED in April 2016 when he was deemed fit to return to work by the department of work and pensions. David is quiet and shy, and often avoids conversation if he can. Around 10 years before he joined Holby, his wife Rosa gave birth to a son named Ollie. However, at some point before 2014 David ran off to Mexico with his new girlfriend and Ollie, which led to their divorce. Since joining Holby, David has developed a friendship with Robyn and Dylan. They've both supported him through his difficult times, including saying goodbye to Ollie and suffering from his bipolar. When David stopped taking his medication in March 2017, he ended up going on a drive with Robyn and she was forced to give birth in a graveyard. This put a barrier between them, but she soon realised that he was ill and they began to mend their friendship. Paramedics Iain Ex-corporal Iain dean initially joined the team at Holby in 2013 as a student paramedic. Prior to this, he worked alongside Sam Nicholls in the army stationed in Afghanistan. Although this is a big part of his life, Iain tries to leave the past in the past, and this is what has allowed him to progress as a paramedic. Iain was only with the service for seven months before leaving to go travelling. He returned to the service October 2014 after Jeff's death, by which time he was fully trained. Iain and Dixie worked closely together for just over a year until she departed at the beginning of 2016. Around this time, he entered a relationship with Rita although this ended in July when she got caught in her own web of lies. More recently, Iain has reconnected with his younger sister who didn't know he was even back from Afghanistan, let alone working in Holby. With support from Lily, Iain's managing to cope with the situation, although it's clear that there's a spark between the two of them. Jez Jez is the young bubbly face of the ambulance service, having just qualified before he joined in March 2016. On his first day, he and Iain ended up stranded at the roadside when Cal and Ethan took the ambulance. One of Jez's biggest fears is his mother, who he lived with until he managed to secure a place at Robyn's house. More recently, Jez began a relationship with Mickey Ellisson. Mickey is from a right-wing family, but he's completely different to them and doesn't accept their ideologies. However, he soon found himself involved in their family life, especially after Ethan revealed to his brother Scott that he was in a relationship with Jez. Nevertheless, Jez manages to put on a brave face most of the time and makes sure he puts patient care first when it comes down to it. Other Max Max joined Holby ED in November 2013, the month after his step-sister Robyn told him he would have to get a job. He filled the vacancy of the porter role that Big Mac had left. In the months following his arrival, he began flirting with consultant Zoe Hanna. She eventually returned the feelings and they ended up starting a secret relationship. They publicly announced their relationship in early 2015. In August, they got married, but Zoe eventually confessed to Max at the reception that she'd slept with someone else the night before. Max was furious and he asked her for a divorce six weeks later. Since Zoe left the ED in May 2016, Max has been involved in various exciting activities for the staff members including Charlie's anniversary celebrations and setting up a speed dating session at the pub. Noel Noel is one of the ED's longest serving staff members, having worked in the ED since January 2008. He originally worked on the wards of the hospital but was transferred downstairs for the busy period after the new year. During his time in the ED, Noel has built various friendships, notably with Big Mac. Noel is chatty and takes his role as the face of the ED very seriously. With the renovations in 2012, Noel was made the manager of reception, which only made him feel that his role was even more crucial. However, Noel felt threatened in late 2016 when Elle brought in a new automated check-in system, which resulted in his hours being cut. However, it was eventually scrapped and he got his full job back with some help from Louise. Category:Blog posts